Shingeki no Mpreg (A Global Mpreg parody)
by Chiaki de Rivaille Kagamine
Summary: Advertencias: MPREG, Yaoi, parodia, crack. Puede causar cáncer. Un día Rivaille decide invitar a todos sus conocidos a su boda, pero un suceso inesperado causa inesperadas consecuencias. MULTIPAIRING. PARODIA. Las del fandom de Hetalia lo entenderán. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. (?) No quiero causarle traumas severos a nadie, ni que tampoco alguien vaya a enojarse.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias: **

**Bueno, obviamente como dice el título esto es un MPREG. ¿Qué es Mpreg? Bueno, son niñitos con pene que pueden embarazarse. ¿Cómo se embaraza un hombre? Pues es uno de los misterios de la vida. (Un horrible misterio)**

**Yaoi, Slash, relación chico x chico o como quieran llamarle. Si no te gusta el género… nah, no te diré que no leas, ya verás tú lo que haces con tu vida.**

**Esta historia puede provocarte cáncer, progeria, distemper, y/o otras enfermedades varias.**

**Crack. Parodia. Una Chiaki muy fumada (Esa soy yo) y personajes algo /BASTANTES/ OOC. Disculpen por eso, pero para hacer esto tuve que aplicar un poco el cambio de personalidad. **

**Bueno aki iiop kon mi primer fik (?) Esto es una parodia del famoso, famoso, famoso fanfic llamado GLOBAL MPREG, del fandom de Hetalia Axis Powers. (Como noté que hay muchas personas del fandom APH en el de SnK no pude evitar tentarme a hacer esta y otras tantas parodias de fanfics que iré subiendo con el tiempo, si no me da flojera)**

**Dedicado al amor de mi vida, Eimy. Eimy yo te amo, por favor mueve la guatita para mi de esa forma tan sensual que sólo tú sabes hacer 1313 (?) Tú me incitaste a hacer esto, perra asquerosa.**

**Como última cosa, antes de dejarlas con la historia digo que POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN TAN SÁDICAMENTE. Yo sólo quería joder un rato, y estoy algo fumada, tho… Bueno, ya las he entretenido mucho con esto.**

* * *

**Shingeki no Mpreg.**

Ese día, la humanidad aprendió una valiosa lección.

_"Nunca rechaces una invitación del Sargento Rivaille"_

Era un día armonioso y cálido. Las aves piaban en los extensos campos que se encontraban al interior de las murallas en donde la humanidad se refugiaba de aquella abominable amenaza que eran los titanes.

Cualquiera diría que en un mundo como ese, en donde la lucha y la pérdida eran pan de cada día, el albergar una mínima felicidad era casi imposible. Después de todo… ¿Cómo ser feliz teniendo que cargar sobre tu espalda las vidas de tantas personas que poco a poco iban perdiendo la esperanza?

Sin embargo, aún en medio de tanto revuelo, se encontraba una parejita muy feliz, que era capaz de olvidar por momentos la crueldad de su alrededor y concentrarse en su amor puro, dulce, acaramelado y con toques de sadomaso que tanto bien les hacía.

Aquella parejita era, sin duda, la que hacía el Sargento Rivaille con Eren Jaeger.

—Bueno, con eso concluímos la reunión de esta tarde. —Habló Rivaille, sentado en una de las viejas pero limpias sillas de madera del castillo que usaban como refugio. — Recuerden todos que deben estar descansados para otra misión suicida fuera de las murallas. Ah, también tengo que decirles que procuren no morir, porque en una semana es mi boda con mi amado Eren, y si alguno de ustedes, putos, se la llega a perder, me encargaré yo mismo de arruinarles lo que les queda de existencia, o en caso de que estén muertos, profanar sus tumbas. La muerte no es excusa.

Todos temblaron, excepto Eren, que se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. Estaba muy feliz de poder casarse con el amor de su vida.

Y así pasó una semana…

* * *

Todos los invitados (vivos) en la boda se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos lugares. La ceremonia en la iglesia ya había terminado, y aunque varios se preguntaron cómo carajo lograron dos hombres casarse por la iglesia, realmente a nadie le importó lo suficiente como para preguntar.

Las mesas estaban distribuidas en un gran y lujoso salón, del cual, al centro, colgaba un fino candelabro con la forma de dos titanes caguais sosteniendo un círculo de velas. Todo era muy hermoso, aunque el único que no apreciaba tal hermosura era el novio, porque él sólo quería llegar a la noche de bodas.

Eren estaba así, super bonito, con su vestido de novia, y Levi a su lado miraba a todos con cara de "Muéranse putos" aunque en el fondo estaba muy feliz y ansioso por ese día tan especial, en el cual todos se olvidaron de que afuera había monstruos de más de 15 metros que comían gente viva, y simplemente se concentraron el festejar la celebración.

—Quiero hacer un bridis. —Rivaille habló, otra vez. — Por la esperanza de la humanidad, con quien he tenido el placer de unirme en sagrado matrimonio y todo eso. Eren, te amo, washito rico. Quiero llegar a la luna de miel luego.

Eren nuevamente se sonrojó, y alzó la copa murmurando un pequeño "Salud", gesto que fue imitado por todos los invitados.

Lo que nadie sabía, es que en una de las mesas una chica de lentes sonreía de manera enferma, mientras bebía de su copa que extrañamente era diferente a las demás.

—Hanji… —Petra, que estaba a su lado, la miró con shusto. — ¿Intentas drogar a todos otra vez?

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! —Hanji se defendió de inmediato. Ella NUNCA haría eso. Aunque la sonrisa creppy no se borraba de su rostro.

Pero la verdad es que Petra no podía estar más en lo cierto, porque mientras nadie miraba, la Titán-lover había vertido sobre las copas de todos los hombres un extraño estimulante sexual, afrodisíaco o cosa parecida que haría que todos quedarán muy calientes y readys con las tremendas ganas de tener mucho sexo. Al parecer, Hanji había estado viendo películas raras otra vez, y ahora se creía un hada, duende, o alguna mierda así y juraba que podía hacer magia y realizar milagros.

Luego del brindis, todos (como Hanji planeó) se calentaron de una.

La celebración concluyó antes de lo esperado, pues los novios estaban muy urgidos por hacer cosas de recién casados (y no hablamos de comprar muebles, o remodelar la casa nueva). Rivaille se llevó a Eren a su luna de miel en un lujoso hotel donde los dos rompieron una cama de dos plazas, mancharon tres juegos de sábanas, taparon la ducha y despertaron a los vecinos.

Jean se fue con Armin, y con Marco a otro hotel igual bonito pero no tan lujoso como el de los protas, porque el sueldo de soldado no es tan bueno como el de sargento. Reiner aprovechó que nadie observaba para llevarse a Berthold al baño, en donde nadie se atrevió a entrar en horas. Erwin se fue con Mike dispuesto a una noche de sadomaso, nadie sabe en dónde lo hicieron, pero los llevaron detenidos y tuvieron que sacarlos de la retención un par de horas después por exhibicionismo (No los dejaron mucho tiempo, porque Erwin es bacán y tiene muchos contactos en la policía, obviamente) Auruo y Erd se escondieron bajo la mesa, en donde curiosamente nadie se preocupó de buscarlos, y por último, Connie se fue con Sasho, que es SashO y no Sasha, porque en esta historia es niño y tiene pene.

A los tres días después, todos quedaron muy **_impaktados_**, porque luego de verificar los típicos síntomas se dieron cuenta de que estaban embarazados.

* * *

_Nueve meses después…_

Se encontraba Jean con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sosteniendo un pequeño cuerpecito de cabello rubio oscuro y rostro pecoso que le miraba con sus enormes ojos cafés. Marco a su lado, sonreía como el padre orgulloso que era. Ah, su bebé **Jeanco **era la criaturita más hermosa del mundo.

… y a su otro lado, Armin sostenía a otro infante, de enormes ojos azules y cabello rubio y algo largo. A juicio de Armin, **Matthew**, el hijo que él tenía con Jean era mucho más bonito.

En otro lado dela muralla, Mike le daba un suave beso en la mejilla a un Erwin que cargaba con seriedad a un pequeño bebé que ya vestía su uniforme militar. **Thomas **observaba curioso a su "madre" con un deje de resignación en su infantil mirada. Oh, él no iba a ser militar, él a futuro, iba a querer ser modelo de ropa femenina, pero esa es otra historia.

Reiner paseaba en coche a fruto de su amor con Berthold. En aquel hermoso coche color rojo titán colosal, había una hermosa bebé de cabello oscuro y ojos dorados que respondía al nombre de **Annie**, en honor a cierta rubia que no aparee en este fic.

Auruo y Eld también acunaban orgullosos a su bebé **Drake**, y Sasho con Connie miraban orgullosos a un pequeño niño con sobrepeso llamado **León **(Sasho había querido ponerle jamón, en honor a una de las comidas más deliciosas existentes, pero Connie se negó cuanto pudo y terminaron poniéndole algo que rimara)

Ahora vamos con lo importante.

Recostados en la cama, un sonriente Eren se encontraba junto a un no-sonriente Rivaille, abrazando a dos pequeños y hermoso nenes, que eran sus hijos gemelos.

El mayor se llamaba **Demian**, y tenía el cabello castaño y una mirada asesina al igual que su padre. El menor era un azabache de hermosos ojos turquesas llamado **Frederick**.

En fin. Todos eran muy felices…

… Pero esa felicidad no podía durar para siempre.

* * *

_15 años después…_

Un día Annie titán (No confundir con la hija de Reiner y Berthold) se robó a todos los ukes del escuadrón. _(Eren, Connie, Erwin, Berthold, Armin, Jean, y por supuesto, Auruo)_

Todos los semes se deprimieron mucho, así que los hijos tuvieron que aperrar y salir a rescatar a sus mamis.

—¡Salvaré a mamá! —Jeanco, el hijo de Jean y Marco, gritó, emocionado. Su mirada orgullosa repasó a todos los demás pendejos de la cuadra. Sobre todo Demian, porque con él se llevaba mal.

—¡Mi papá no puede ser tu mamá, cállate! —Matthew saltó de inmediato, con aquel dilema moral tan traumático que había significado para él que era ver a su papá Jean de uke con su no-papá Marco. Eso también traumaba mucho a su mami Armin y dramas, dramas everywhere.

—¡Silencio! —Demian habló de inmediato, mientras abrazaba de manera sobreprotectora a su hermano menor, Frederick. — Yo soy el segundo mejor soldado de la humanidad, después de papá Levi, y los salvaré a todos de esa fea titán.

—¡Esa titán no es fea, se llama como yo! —Annie objetó de inmediato, inflando las mejillas. Ella a pesar de todo, amaba a su tía Annie, aunque intentara matar a veces a todos sus amigos.

—Sí, igual ella es así como super bacán y bonita ¿No? Me gusta mucho su cabello, es tipo, así como que super cool. —Thomas habló, para desgracia de todos. Aquel chico, hijo de Mike y Erwin no había salido como todos esperaban.

León, por mientras, simplemente comía un trozo de jamón.

Así, y guiados por el plan de Demian, todos lograron salvar a sus mamis luego de unos terriblemente abrumadores y diversos sucesos, que incluían dramas, enamoramientos (Sobre todo entre Matthew y Jeanco) y algo de magia. Todos volvieron juntos a casa, y vivieron felices por siempre.

O al menos hasta que solucionaran eso de los titanes, que eran un problema que estaba a punto de acabar con la humanidad.

* * *

**Fin. **

**Wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat wat.**

**Adiós. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chiaki here! Con un extra de esta mierda. Regalo para mi queridísima__** Barbie**__. (Voy a dar tu nickname en FF para que todos sepan que te juntas conmigo, y te juzguen por eso. xD)_

**_…_**

_Redobles, por favor._

_TURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURURUM._

_**¡Barbara Bubblegum!**__ Si yo te doy este extra, tú me darás un fic hermoso, porque eres una persona maravillosa que cumplirá mis oscuros deseos de ver a Rivaille con un overol de conserje limpiando la mierda que los estudiantes ensucian. xDDD Te hamo._

_Bueno, no sé realmente qué estoy escribiendo. Simplemente lo que salga de mi corazón._

_Como siempre, Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí, sino a su respectivo creador. (Todos conocemos su nombre, pero yo en este momento no lo recuerdo y como que me da paja buscarlo en Google jsjksdf)_

_Global Mpreg tampoco es mío, yo sólo lo estoy parodiando._

**_La Barbie si es mía :$ No la toquen, grrr._**

_AH, POR CIERTO. Esta mini-historia se sitúa en medio de la otra historia. PORQUE ES UN EXTRA. Supongan que todos los pendejitos están en medio de su viaje, y todavía no salvan a nadie. xDD_

_Advertencias: Está más bizarro que antes, pero no sé, no me gustó como quedó, así que la advertencia sería básicamente que está más fome. xD_

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que todos los ukes de la cuadra habían sido capturados por Annie-titán, y la situación en el distrito Trost era cada vez más compleja.

—¡Los titanes nos van a atacar! ¡Todos vamos a morir!

—¡Sálvense quien pueda!

—¡No quiero morir, por favor, sálvennos! ¡TRAVAS Y PASIVOS PRIMERO!

Las personas estaban cada vez más asustadas, ya que, aunque aún no se había avistado ningún ataque de NINGÚN titán, todos ya tenían conocimiento de que si dicho ataque llegase a ocurrir, morirían sin remedio.

¿Por qué, dirán ustedes?

Porque el mejor soldado de la humanidad había pedido licencia, para estar en casa, debido a su fuerte depresión. Y los militares sin Rivaille no tenían mucho brillo. (Sin contar que Mikasa también estaba con depresión, y se había comprado muchos muchos gatos para intentar olvidar su dolor. Todos los gatos se llamaban Eren.)

—R-Rivaille… —Hanji intentaba por todos los medios animar a su pequeño, pequeño, pequeño amigo, que se encontraba recostado boca abajo en la mesa del comedor, comiendo helado a cucharadas. — Pequeñín, no estés triste. Eren volverá, y todos seremos felices de nuevo. No te desanimes, apuesto que podrás retomar tus sesiones titánicas de sadomaso en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

—Ghhhh… —Y no, el pelinegro no se animaba. ¿Cómo podría animarse luego de haber perdido al amor de su vida? No, Rivaille no era de aquellas personas que pudieran aceptar una pérdida así como así. Su fachada de tipo rudo se había derrumbado en el momento en que vio con impotencia como se llevaban al amor de su vida, y como justamente ese día también habían abierto una nueva tienda de helado en la esquina, simplemente asumió que su nueva vida iba a ser básicamente llorar y comer chatarra congelada.

—Levi, vamos. —Pero Hanji no iba a darse por vencida. — Si te animas prometo comprarte un pastel de lúcuma.

—Ghhh…

—¿Fresas?

—Ghhh.

—¿Chocolate?

—¿Ghhh?

—Oh, vamos. Tienes que ir a matar algunos titanes. ¡Revive ese viejo tú! ¡De seguro Eren está bien! —Pero nada parecía funcionar…

… Y la situación no era muy diferente con Mike, Marco, Sasho y Reiner. Pero no hablaremos de eso ahora.

Ni nunca.

* * *

—¿Seguro que es por aquí? No recuerdo que el bosque de los árboles gigantes quedara tan lejos. De seguro te perdiste, no eres más que un inútil.

Mientras tanto, nuestros mini-héroes seguían en su travesía, buscando a sus mamis. Se habían robado los caballos de los establos (Y ver a tanto caballo no hizo más que aumentar la tristeza de Jeanco y Matthew, que nada más ver a los equinos no pudieron evitar largarse a llorar, mientras los abrazaban, y recordaban a su Mami/Papi Jean) y ahora cabalgaban fuera de los muros, en busca de aquella desgraciada pero atrayente titán hembra, para obtener su venganza.

—No me he perdido, idiota. Es por aquí, yo sé a dónde voy. —Demian habló con hastío, mientras dirigía al grupo. Estaba harto de que Jeanco siempre le debatiera. Aquel mocoso (de su misma edad) tan molesto pronto iba a ganarse una buena paliza de su parte.

—Idiota serás tú. —Y aquí salió nuevamente el descendiente equino.

—Infantil.

—Tarado.

—Llorón.

—Marica.

—Tu hermano.

—¡Oye! —Y Matthew. (Hijo de Jean y Armin) saltó de inmediato a aquella discusión. ¿Por qué lo metían a él en esto? ¡Si se estaba portando bien!— Demian, yo no te he hecho nada, no te vengas contra mí.

—Ya, ya, Matt. Todos te aceptamos como eres, no vamos a juzgarte ni nada. —Frederick ahogó una risita mientras decía esto, observando a su amigo de reojo. Matt simplemente frunció el ceño cual tsundere avergonzado.

—¡Déjame en paz! —Gritó sonrojado.— ¡Igual tú le tienes ganas a tu hermano! —La cara del hijo menor de Rivaille y Eren se volvió más roja que el titán colosal ante tal declaración.

—¡N-n-n-no es cierto! —Demian le observó de reojo, sin decir nada, lo cual colocó al azabache aún más nervioso. — ¡D-Demian, no le creas, yo no te tengo ganas!

—No sabía que le ibas al incesto. —Jeanco rió entre dientes, realmente disfrutando de esa discusión.

—¡No le tengo a Demian más ganas de las que tú les tienes a Jeanco! ¡He visto las historias porno gay que has escrito con los nombres de ambos! Si tío Armin supiera que en cada vez que dices "Voy a leer" te vas a escribir cochinadas, le daría un ataque.

—OOOH, LO QUE LE DIIIIIJO. —Y como buen carbonero, León observaba la pelea, alentando a ambos bandos.

—¡MENTIRAS, CALUMNIAS, FALACIAS! ¡YO NO ESCRIBO PORNO GAY DE MI HERMANO! ¡SÓLO LES CAMBIO LOS NOMBRES A LAS NOVELAS ERÓTICAS DE MAMÁ!

—… ¿Qué? —Y Jeanco quedó shockeado.

Anyway, ya se estaba haciendo de noche, y no podían simplemente adentrarse en el bosque, o seguir cabalgando y discutiendo eternamente de las tendencias sexuales de los integrantes de ese improvisado escuadrón, por lo que el autodenominado líder decidió guiar a sus amigos a una especie de casona abandonada en donde de seguro estarían a salvo.

—Bien… aquí estaremos bien por ahora. —Demian habló. — Esta casona abandonada se divide en cuatro habitaciones, así que nos dividiremos para ocuparlas. Yo estaré con mi hermano. Jeanco estará con Matthew, León irá con Drake y Thomas, y Annie, como es niña, tendrá una pieza para ella sola.

—… Eso me toca por juntarme con homosexuales…

—¿Dijiste algo, Annie?

—Señor, no, señor.

—Bien.

* * *

… Mientras tanto en el distrito Trost…

—Pequeñín… te hice un peluche idéntico a Eren, tamaño natural. Sí, sí, te lo regalo, claro, está bien que te lo quedes pero… no, no. ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, LEVI? ¡NO ES UNA MUÑECA INFLABLE, LO VAS A ROMPER! ¡LEVI SUELTA ESO! OH, POR SAWNEY Y BEAN… ¡ME VAS A DEJAR UN TRAUMA GRAVE!

—Ghh… Eren.

* * *

Volvamos a la casona abandonada.

Todos los pendejitos ya estaban acomodados en sus respectivas habitaciones. (Annie se había colado a la de León, Drake y Thomas, porque no quería estar sola) y ya casi era hora de dormir, por lo que todos se armaron unas camas improvisadas y se dispusieron a acostarse.

En la habitación de Demian y Frederick estaba pasando de todos, porque al parecer, Frederick si era gay, y sí le tenía ganas a su hermano, y Demian le correspondía. Por eso quiso separar los cuartos.

En la habitación de Annie y los demás, se habían puesto a jugar "Verdad o Consecuencia" y todo había terminado de una manera bastante peculiar, con una Annie tirada en el suelo, muerta de borracha, y un Thomas con vestido bailando can can.

Pero las cosas con Jeanco y Matt no iban a darse tan fácilmente.

—¿De verdad escribes porno gay de mi?

—¡N-no! Bueno, sí. Es que igual estai' super rico.

—Lo sé. Tú también. Pero nunca quise decirlo, porque somos hermanos y todo eso.

—Ah… ¿Entonces?

—Supongo que… lo inevitable pasará.

Y lo inevitable pasó. Luego de asumir su homosexualidad, aquellos dos mocosos tuvieron una maravillosa y agitada noche, en la cual Matthew gritó de alegría, felicidad, y tantas otras cosas, despertando a la borracha de Annie.

Cuando terminaron, Matthew se dio cuenta de un horrible detalle…

—¡Jeanco! ¡Tuvimos sexo!

—No me digas…

—¡Y te corriste dentro!

—Es que no quería manchar la cama. Tendría que hacerla otra vez, y me costó harto.

—¡ME VOY A PREÑAR, TIENES QUE RETROEYACULAR! ¡RETROEYACULA, JEANCO!

—¿Y ESO CÓMO CARAJOS SE HACE?

—¡PUTA NO SÉ, NO ME QUIERO PREÑAR!

—Ya, tranquilo. Nos vamos mañana temprano a comprar la píldora.

—Bueno, ya.

Y no la compraron, pero igual Matthew no se embarazó, y pudieron seguir su viaje, y rescatar a sus mamis como expliqué en el primer capítulo.

Fin.

* * *

_**UN SALUDO A LA MISHA. MISHAAAH, ESTAI' PAPO.**_


End file.
